


Revelations

by Lorigasentas



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Reader, Gen, Named Reader, babby's first public fic posting, headcanons abound, i don't normally share my fics pls be nice to me, war orphan reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorigasentas/pseuds/Lorigasentas
Summary: Thoughts were foggy for the first few-- how long even was it? Weeks? Mere days? It all rolled together into a confusing mess in the Reader's mind. Starvation, dehydration, and other such suffering weren't known to do wonders for the mind. So of course, in the fog of near-death, the first friendly face, one who fed and sheltered and cared for them, would resemble a cherished friend from long ago. The Reader brushed the thought aside, focusing on survival, on the sound of Hedwyn's voice.





	Revelations

Thoughts were foggy for the first few-- how long even was it? Weeks? Mere days? It all rolled together into a confusing mess in the Reader's mind. Starvation, dehydration, and other such suffering weren't known to do wonders for the mind. So of course, in the fog of near-death, the first friendly face, one who fed and sheltered and cared for them, would resemble a cherished friend from long ago. The Reader brushed the thought aside, focusing on survival, on the sound of Hedwyn's voice.

The next few-- days? weeks?-- were spent in just as much a blur. So much happened all at once, discovering a possible escape from a fate thought eternal, finding truth in fairy tales and legends... Much of their time was spent struggling to comprehend it all.

In all of the rush and fear and confusion and adrenaline, their thoughts seldom turned to their life before, back in the Commonwealth. Until one day...

"Reader. Stay in the wagon until we return," Jodariel ordered.

The Reader bristled. "What? No! I can help!"

The demon snorted, crossing her arms. "You can hardly walk. You will be better off staying here, in case the Minstrel returns."

"Oh yeah, because that's always effective!" the younger of the two shot back as the others looked on in growing concern. "If this guy is as important as you all are making him out to be, we should _all_ be out there looking for him!"

Hesitantly, Hedwyn tried to intervene, hands raised in a pacifying gesture. "This really isn't the time--"

"The rest of us are enough for a search party," Jodi interrupted, eyes narrowed. Hedwyn shrunk back. "Risking your safety is unnecessary."

"Oh, so now it's about my safety?!"

"You are our Reader."

"But you're not my fucking mother!"

_"Jheren!"_

The sudden raising of Jodariel's voice startled the entire group, many of them flinching, but the Reader went very tense and very still, eyes wide. "H..How," they whimpered, voice trembling. They swallowed, coughed, tried again. "How do you.. know my... I-I never told you my name!"

There was silence for a long few moments. Jodariel simply stared the Reader down, firey disapproval in her eyes, and Hedwyn looked between the two, utterly aghast. The Reader-- Jheren-- gaped at this woman, someone he'd clearly never met...

Or... Wait.

The longer they looked at the demon, the more familiar she looked. Blonde hair braided out of the way, intense gaze, imposing frame... She may have been older and far more, well, _horned,_ but she had to be...

"M-Mom?" Their voice was small, hesitant, almost childish.

Almost imperceptively, Jodariel's expression softened. "How many times did I tell you not to call me that."

Tears welled up in Jheren's eyes, a small, wavering smile tugging at their lips. "H-How many times didn't I listen?"

"Wait, wait," Hedwyn interrupted, brows furrowed in confusion, disbelief. "You don't mean-- _Jheren?!_ But they-- You--"

The Reader looked at him, and all at once it all came back. The loss of their parents, Jodi's care, the other children she'd taken in that they'd befriended, but none as much as...

"Oh my fuck I'm an idiot," they breathed, then cried out in glee, _"Hedwyn!"_

One moment they were apart, and the next they were wrapped up in each other's arms, breathless laughter filling the air as Hedwyn lifted his friend off their feet and spun them around.

"I thought you were--"

"How did you even end up--"

"Why didn't you ever--"

"You got so _tall--"_

Jodariel interrupted the two talking over each other with a harsh clear of her throat. "Hedwyn. The Minstrel."

Without letting go of his friend, Hedwyn turned to look at her, beaming brightly. "But Jodi, they're alive! We--"

"Later," the demon insisted, even though it pained her to cut short their happiness. When was the last time she'd seen Hedwyn so happy? Or Jheren, for that matter?

By the Scribes, sixteen years changed so much.


End file.
